Human genetics has emerged over the past 50 years as a dominant force in biology and medicine. This critical position stems not only from its central importance in explaining the most basic biological processes, but also from its growing repertoire of critical technologies and methods that can elucidate molecular, cellular, organismal, and population biology. A remarkable change is now underway with the Human Genome Project revolutionizing the paradigms for using human genetics to understand and treat human disease. We are entering the "Genomic Era" where the information generated from once disparate subfields (e.g. molecular genetics, model organisms, genetic epidemiology) is being integrated and is spawning new understanding of the underlying mechanisms of disease. Indeed, genetic subfield identities are quickly blurring as investigators take advantage of multiple approaches toward human genetic discovery. Thus it is incumbent upon us to train the next generation of human geneticists to take advantage of this developing synergy. This proposed Training Program in Human Genetics requests eight training slots. It builds upon the substantial increase in resources, faculty, facilities, and expertise in human genetics at Vanderbilt. It also builds upon Vanderbilt's existing Interdisciplinary Graduate Program (IGP) and its excellent and large pool of student applicants. Our goal is to train future investigators to characterize genetic variation and understand its phenotypic implications in humans. Vanderbilt has particular strengths statistical and computational genetics, genetic epidemiology, clinical, and molecular genetics, and growing strengths in model organisms of human disease. All students will undergo a rigorous didactic program and intensive research training. We have enhanced this program with regular seminars, journal clubs, the annual genetics symposium, informal "mini-retreats", and an annual retreat. In addition students will gain formal exposure to the clinical application and ethical implications of their work through an applied genetics rotation, as we believe it is critical that students in human genetics understand the implications of their work. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]